lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
2.11 Jagdgesellschaft
ist die 11. Episode der 2. Staffel und die insgesamt 36. Episode von Lost. Jack wird mit Spannungen konfrontiert, als er aufwacht und einen waffenschwingenden Michael vorfindet, der losziehen will, um Walt zu finden. Mit der Hilfe von Locke und Sawyer zieht Jack los, um Michael zurückzuholen, bevor er von den Anderen getötet wird. Die Rückblende konzentriert sich auf Jack und zeigt, welche Folgen die Wunderheilung von Sarah auf seinen Ruf hat. Ausserdem kämpfen Sarah und er mit Eheproblemen. Rückblende thumb|left|250px|[[Jack bespricht die Diagnose mit Christian.]] Jack und sein Vater Christian unterhalten sich mit einem älteren Patienten, der einen Wirbelsäulentumor hat und stellen fest, dass er für eine Operation nicht in Frage kommt. Der Mann und seine Tochter enthüllen, dass sie speziell Jack ausgesucht haben, weil er es seiner Frau ermöglicht hat, wieder zu gehen, nachdem sie sich bei einem Autounfall die Wirbelsäule gebrochen hat. Sie suchen ein Wunder. Zu Christians Bestürzung erklärt Jack sich damit einverstanden, die Operation durchzuführen. Jack und die Tochter des Mannes, Gabriela, bilden eine Verbindung - die nach Christians Aussage gefährlich ist. Christian warnt seinen Sohn, dass er die Distanz wahren soll. Aber Jack verbringt Nächte und Wochenenden im Krankenhaus und macht Überstunden, während Gabriela ihrem Vater bei den Myriaden von Tests und Vorbereitungsprozeduren zur Seite steht. Diese Umstände erzeugen bei Jack zu Hause Disharmonie. Die Ehe zwischen Jack und Sarah zahlt den Preis für Jacks Ruf als Wunderheiler. Sie erzählt Jack, dass sie einen Schwangerschaftstest benutzt hat, der aber negativ ausgefallen ist. Er fragt, ob sie darüber reden möchte, aber sie lehnt ab und verlässt das Zimmer. thumb|left|250px|[[Sarah verlässt Jack.]] Nach einem siebeneinhalbstündigen Eingriff verliert Jack seinen Patient auf dem Operationstisch. Christians Meinung nach lag es an dem Alter des Mannes und an seinem geschwächten Herz, aber Jack beschuldigt sich selbst und ist frustiert darüber, dass er nicht in der Lage war, ihn zu retten. Jack verlässt das Krankenhaus und trifft auf dem Parkplatz die aufgelöste Gabriela, die dort auf ihn gewartet hat. In einem kurzen Moment des Kummers und der Schwäche küssen sich die beiden. Aber Jack macht einen Rückzieher und sagt, dass er es nicht kann. Er fährt nach Hause und erzählt Sarah von diesem Vorfall. Jack schwört ihr, dass sich alles ändern wird; dass er mehr Mühe in die Ehe investieren wird und alles wieder in Ordnung bringt. Aber Sarah meint, dass er ständig etwas braucht, was er wieder hinbekommen kann und erzählt ihm eine Neuigkeit von sich, die ihn ins Schwanken bringt. Sie informiert ihn, dass sie ihn verlässt und dass sie schon seit längerer Zeit eine Affäre hat. Jack lässt sie gehen, ohne um sie zu kämpfen. Geschehnisse auf der Insel thumb|left|250px|[[Michael droht Jack.]] Jack wacht in der Schwan-Station auf und findet Locke bewusstlos auf dem Boden der Waffenkammer. Michael taucht hinter ihm auf und hält eine Waffe auf Jack gerichtet. Er sagt ihm, dass er losziehen will, um seinen Sohn zu retten, weil das sein Recht als Vater ist. Jack bietet ihm seine Hilfe an und will ihn begleiten, aber Michael sagt, dass er alleine gehen will und sperrt Jack und Locke in der Waffenkammer ein. Als Locke schließlich wieder aufwacht, erzählt Jack ihm, was passiert ist. Locke gibt zu, dass er Michael eine Waffe gegeben hat, um damit zu üben. Am Strand weckte Kate Sawyer, indem sie eine Banane auf ihn wirft und sagt, dass sie keinen Stein gefunden hätte. Sie sagt, dass Jack seine Verbände wechseln muss. Sie betreten die Station und entdecken Jack und Locke in der Waffenkammer. Während Kate die Zahlen in den Computer eingibt und die Taste drückt, öffnet Sawyer die Tür der Waffenkammer. thumb|right|250px|Die "Jagdgesellschaft". Jack und Locke sind bereits damit beschäftigt, sich zu bewaffnen, um Michael zu folgen und ihn zu schützen. Sawyer beschließt, sich ihnen anzuschließen und sagt, dass er auch seinen Arzt in seiner Nähe braucht. Kate will sich ebenfalls anschließen, aber Jack lehnt ab und sagt, dass sich jemand um den Computer kümmern muss. Die "Jagdgesellschaft" bricht auf und Kate bleibt in der Station zurück. Unterwegs fragt Sawyer Jack, warum er nicht wollte, dass Kate mitkommt. Er antwortet, dass er weiß, dass Sawyer sie liebt. Locke vermutet, dass Michael nicht dahin zurückgeht, wo die Überlebenden des Heckteils herkamen. Am Strand unterhält Hurley sich mit Sun, die wiederum für Jin übersetzt. Er erzählt ihr, dass Michael sich einige Waffen genommen hat und aufgebrochen ist und "auf Rambo macht". Jin beginnt sofort, sich fertig zu machen, um die Gruppe einzuholen, die Michael folgt, aber Sun hält ihn auf. Er sagt, dass Michael sein Freund ist und sie sagt, dass sie seine Frau ist. thumb|left|250px|In der Gruppe gibt es Spannungen. Auf der Wanderung debattieren Jack und Locke darüber, ob sie das Recht haben, jemandem zu sagen, was er tun und nicht kann, oder nicht und darüber, was Jack tun will, wenn sie Michael eingeholt haben. Während die drei einen Berg besteigen unterhält Locke sich mit Sawyer über dessen Spitznamen. Locke sagt, dass er weiß, dass sein wahrer Name James Ford und fragt ihn, von wem er seinen Spitznamen hat. Sawyer fragt "Wer sagt, dass ich ihn von jemandem habe?", als plötzlich 7 Schüsse zu hören sind. Die Gruppe rennt in die Richtung aus der die Geräusche kamen und hoffen, Michael lebend zu finden. Locke findet an einem Baum eine Kerbe, die von einem Streifschuss stammt. Außerdem finden sie drei Patronenhülsen von Michaels Waffe. Sawyer ermutigt sie, weiterzugehen und Jack fragt ihn, ob er mitgekommen ist, um Michael zu retten oder um sich dafür zu rächen, dass er angeschossen wurde. Sawyer stellt ihm dieselbe Frage und erhält ebenfalls keine Antwort. thumb|right|250px|[[Tom (Anderer)|Der bärtige Andere.]] In der Nacht streiten sich die drei, als Locke Michaels Spur verloren hat. Ihre Diskussion wird von einer bekannten Person unterbrochen, die mitten im Dschungel auftaucht und ihre vollen Namen kennt. Sawyer erkennt ihn als "der Schweinehund, der mich auf den Floß angeschossen hat" und will auf ihn schießen, aber aus dem Dickicht kommt ein Schuss, der Sawyer knapp am Ohr streift. Jack fragt ihn nach Michael, aber der Mann antwortet, dass Michael sie schon nicht finden wird und befiehlt Locke, ein Feuer zu machen. In der Schwan-Station gehen Hurley und Charlie die Schallplatten durch und entdecken ein altes Album einer unbekannten Band namens "Geronimo Jackson". Die beiden unterhalten sich darüber, ob Claire Charlie vermisst und ob Hurley eine Chance hat, mit Libby zusammenzukommen. Sayid kommt vorbei und fragt nach Jack und Locke. Sie bringen ihn auf den neuesten Stand und erzählen ihm von Michaels Vorhaben, und dass ihm Jack, Locke, Sawyer und auch Kate gefolgt sind. thumb|left|250px|[[Sayid erfährt von Michaels Tat.]] Der bärtige Mann erzählt der Gruppe, dass es Walt gut geht und dass er "ein besonderer Junge" ist. Er rügt sie dafür, dass sie "eine fremde Küche betreten haben, Sachen gegessen haben, die ihnen nicht gehören und Türen geöffnet haben, obwohl es sie nichts anging", was dahinter ist. Außerdem zitiert er "jemand, der sehr viel klüger war als alle, die hier versammelt sind" und sagt: "Schon seit Anbeginn der Menschheit sind wir mit unbändiger Neugier gesegnet". Jack sagt, dass er ihm nicht glaubt und weist darauf hin, dass Ethan Rom als Spion zu ihnen geschickt wurde und dass Locke, Sawyer und er in der Überzahl sind. Der Mann meint, dass das eine interessante Theorie ist und ruft "Anzünden!" Ein Ring von Fackeln wird angezündet und die Gruppe bemerkt, dass sie umzingelt und definitiv in der Unterzahl sind. thumb|right|250px|[[Kate als Geisel der Anderen.]] Der bärtige Mann warnt sie, dass sich an der Stelle, an der sie sich gerade befinden, eine Grenze verläuft, die die Überlebenden nicht überschreiten dürfen. Wenn sie es doch tun, würde aus einem "Mißverständnis" "etwas anderes". Außerdem sagt er, dass es "ihre" Insel ist und dass die Überlebenden nur deshalb noch leben, weil "sie" es zulassen. Er ruft, dass "Alex sie herausbringen soll". Kate, der ein Sack über den Kopf gezogen wurde, wird zu dem Mann gestoßen. Der Mann verlangt die Waffen der Gruppe gegen Kates Freiheit. Die Anderen verschwinden und auch die vier Verschollenen kehren zum Lager zurück, ohne dass sie irgendetwas erreicht haben. Jack ist nicht glücklich darüber, dass Kate ihnen gefolgt und in die Quere gekommen ist. Obwohl sie versucht, sich zu entschuldigen, zeigt Jack ihr die kalte Schulter. Am Strand geht er zu Ana-Lucia und sagt, dass er gehört hat, dass sie Polizistin war und einen der Anderen getötet hat. Als sie diese Fakten bestätigt, fragt er sie, wie lange es dauern würde, eine Armee auszubilden. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Die Namen der Teilnehmer der Gruppe, die Michael folgt, beginnen mit einem J (ausgenommen Kate, die eigentlich nicht mitkommen sollte): Jack Shephard, James Ford und John Locke. ** Jin wollte ebenfalls mitgehen, wurde aber von Sun davon abgebracht. * Der bärtige Andere sagt über die Insel: "Sagt mal, wenn ihr das erste Mal jemanden in seinem Haus besucht, zieht ihr dann eure Schuhe aus?". Locke hat seine Schuhe ausgezogen, bevor er zum ersten Mal die Schwan-Station betreten hat, aber Jack nicht. In vielen Kulturen ist das Ausziehen der Schuhe vor dem Betreten eines Hauses kein Zeichen von übermäßiger Vertrautheit sondern etwas alltägliches. Aber da Tom dies als Amerikaner zu einem Amerikaner gesagt hat, ist die alltägliche Praktik von anderen Kulturen hier nicht relevant. * Das Zitat, das der Bärtige benutzt, ist die erste Hälfte eines Satzes von Alvar Hanso, den er bei seiner Ansprache vor dem Sicherheitsrat der Vereinten Nationen gesagt hat. Dies ist auf der Website der Hanso Foundation zu sehen. ** Er beendet sein Zitat mit den Worten "Du weißt, wozu Neugier führen kann, nicht wahr, Jack?". Damit bezieht er sich auf das Sprichwort "Curiosity killed the cat" ("Neugier hat die Katze umgebracht"), das davor warnt, dass man zu Schaden kommt, wenn man zu neugierig ist. * Angelo Busoni und Gabriela Busoni haben in der englischsprachigen Version starke amerikanische Akzente, wenn sie italienisch sprechen. ** Dies sind die italienischen Dialoge ins Deutsche übersetzt: *** Vater: "Digli di smettere di bisbigliare, non sono un idiota!" - "Sag ihnen, sie sollen aufhören zu flüstern, ich bin kein Idiot!" *** Tochter: "Papà lui è come gli altri, non lo farà." - "Vater, er ist genauso wie die anderen: er wird es nicht tun." *** Vater: "Non ci proverà? Perchè?" - "Will er es nicht versuchen? Wieso?" *** Vater: "Signore, non sono venuto fino a qui per lei, sono venuto qui per suo figlio." - "Sir, ich bin nicht ihretwegen hierher gekommen, sondern wegen ihres Sohnes. *** Vater: "La ringrazio tantissimo!" - "Vielen Dank!" * Hurley findet eine Platte von Geronimo Jackson. Im Official Lost Podcast vom 15. Mai 2006 behaupten die Produzenten, dass es sich dabei um eine echte, wenn auch sehr seltsame Band aus den 70ern handelt. Produktion * Eko und Libby kommen nicht vor. * Michael ist das letzte mal für die nächsten 8 Episoden zu sehen. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler Auf den Röntgenbildern, die Jack und Christian sich ansehen, steht das Datum "16. November 2005", der Absturz hat sich aber bereits 2004 ereignet. In der Szene, in der Sawyer und Kate in die Station gehen, damit Jack den Verband von Sawyer wechseln kann, fängt der Alarm an. Der Alarm geht ca. 17 Sekunden bis der Zähler eingeblendet wird, allerdings wird 3:48 angezeigt, was heißt, dass er erst 12 Sekunden lief. Wiederkehrende Themen * Angelo Busoni stirbt bei der Operation. * Jack gesteht Sarah, dass er eine andere Frau geküsst hat. * Sarah gesteht Jack, dass sie eine Affäre hat und ihn verlässt. * Sun sagt, dass ihr 4 Jahre lang vorgeschrieben wurde, was sie tun sollte. * Der bärtige Mann bezeichnet Walt als "besonderen Jungen". * Der Suchtrupp besteht aus 4 Personen, wenn man Kate mitzählt. * Es wird insgesamt 8 mal geschossen. Die Gruppe hört 7 Schüsse aus der Entfernung und später wird ein weiteres mal auf Sawyer geschossen. * Jack fragt Sarah, ob sie mit ihrer Mutter Bridge gespielt hat. * Locke sagt, dass seine Schicht noch 4 Stunden dauert. Kulturelle Referenzen * : Sawyer nennt Locke "Daniel Boone", nach dem amerikanischen Pionier und Jäger, dessen Forschungen ihn zu einem der ersten amerikanischen Volkshelden gemacht haben. ** In der deutschen Fassung nennt er ihn " ", nach dem Charakter einer Buchreihe von . * "Mr. Clean": Sawyer nennt Locke Mr. Clean, nach dem Maskottchen und Markennamen eines bekannten Reinigungsmittels. Er ist ein muskulöser, braungebrannter, glatzköpfiger Mann, der alles sehr sauber macht. ** "Meister Proper": In der deutschen Fassung nennt er ihn Meister Proper, der das deutsche Pendant dieses Reinigungsmittels ist. * " ": Sawyer nennt den bärtigen Mann in der englischsprachigen Fassung "Zeke", nach einem Charakter einer Verfilmung des Buches von . * "Fall on Me": Charlie und Hurley hören dieses Lied von der Pousette-Dart-Band (PDB), während sie in der Schwan-Station sind. Zitate Kate: Morgen. Sawyer: Hast du grad ne Banane auf mich geworfen? Kate: Es war leider kein Stein zu finden. Sawyer: Nicht grade die schönste Art nen Mann zu wecken. Jack: Hey. Was machst du da? Sawyer: Nach was sieht's denn aus? Ich begleite euch. Jack: Du nimmst noch Antibiotika. Sawyer: Dann sollte ich besser in der Nähe eines Arztes sein. Locke: Irgendwas, das dir bekannt vorkommt von eurem Rückweg? Sawyer: Oh ja, da ist ja mein Lieblingsgrashalm, wie konnte ich die Stelle nur vergessen? Sawyer: Bist du sicher, dass Mike hier rauf ist? Locke: Warum fragst du? Sawyer: Wieso nicht, Meister Proper? Ich hätte versucht, diesen Vesuv zu umgehen. Locke: Was ist das für ein Name? Sawyer: Muss ich das erklären? Dir fehlt nur noch 'n Ohring und 'n Mopp. Hurley: Und, was hat es mit dieser Libby auf sich? Charlie: Wieso, ist da was? Hurley: Sie ist irgendwie süß, oder? I-ich meine, auf so eine "Ich wurde 40 Tage von den Anderen terrorisiert"-Art und Weise. Charlie: Ja. Das ist sie. Hurley: Ich könnte vielleicht bei ihr landen. Das ist die klassiche einsame-Insel-Konstellation, oder nich? Wenn ich je eine Chance hab, dann diese. Charlie: Denkst du, Claire vermisst mich schon? Hurley: Alter, ist grade mal ein Tag. Mr. Friendly: Sagt mal, wenn ihr das erste Mal jemanden in seinem Haus besucht, zieht ihr dann eure Schuhe aus und macht es euch mit den Füßen auf dem Tisch bequem, geht in seine Küche und esst Sachen, die euch nicht gehören? Öffnet ihr Türen, obwohl es euch nichts angeht, was dahinter zu finden ist? Mr. Friendly: Jemand, der sehr viel klüger war als alle, die hier versammelt sind hat mal gesagt "Schon seit Anbeginn der Menschheit sind wir mit unbändiger Neugier gesegnet." Du weißt, wozu Neugier führen kann, nicht wahr, Jack? Mr. Friendly: Eine Frage, wie lange seid ihr schon auf der Insel? Jack: 50 Tage. Mr. Friendly: Oooh, 50 Tage. Das sind ja fast zwei volle Monate. Mr. Friendly: Hier liegt ein kleines Missverständnis vor, Jack. Deine Leute, meine Leute. Also hört gut zu. Genau hier.. ..verläuft die Grenze. Überschreitet ihr diese Grenze, wird aus dem kleinen Missverständnis... (lacht leise) ...etwas anderes. Offene Fragen * Was ist mit Michael passiert? * Warum wurde der Koffer des Marshal, dessen Schlüssel Jack immer noch um den Hals trägt, nicht in die Waffenkammer der Schwan-Station gebracht? da:The Hunting Party en:The Hunting Party es:The Hunting Party fr:2x11 it:Linea di confine nl:The Hunting Party pl:The Hunting Party pt:The Hunting Party ru:Отряд охотников Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2